Right As Rain
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #2 — Chouji adalah pemerhati yang baik dan dia yakin, tidak salah lagi, memang ada yang aneh dengan sahabat perempuannya.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト © Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.

 **Warning:** Soft humour yang nyaris nggak terdeteksi, mungkin OOC, mungkin plotless, dan lain sebagainya.

 **Notes:** Bagian dari #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #2.

* * *

 **Right As Rain  
** _idiom_. perfectly all right; completely well

© Kirisha Zwingli/2016

* * *

.

[ _Friends are the_ family _you_ choose.

– Jess C. Scott ]

.

Chouji adalah pemerhati yang baik.

Meski bukan seorang ninja persepsi apalagi pengintai, Akimichi Chouji sejak dulu selalu menjadi pemerhati yang baik. Dia akan sadar apabila ada hal yang tidak biasa—terjadi perubahan pada sesuatu atau seseorang—maupun abnormal. Kali ini juga begitu.

Beberapa menit Chouji habiskan untuk memperhatikannya dan tidak salah lagi, ada yang aneh dengan sahabat perempuannya. Ino memang tetap menebar senyum menawan ke semua orang tiap disapa atau bertemu mata, tetapi sang penerus klan Akimichi yakin senyumannya terbilang agak ganjil.

Seperti ... dipaksakan?

Pemuda _chubby_ favorit kita kemudian mengerutkan kening, mencoba menarik kesimpulan atas deduksi yang dia laksanakan.

"Choujiii! Cepat bawa ke sini kayunya, dari tadi ditungguin ternyata malah melamun!"

Buyar sudah kesimpulan di otak Chouji barusan.

.

.

Mengenal Yamanaka Ino sejak kecil sebab dipersatukan dalam formasi _Ino–Shika–Chō_ , lalu dimasukkan ke Tim 10 bersama-sama, memastikan Chouji untuk paham tabiat dan kebiasaan Ino. Dia tahu benar sifat Ino yang periang akan membuat si gadis berusaha keras menutupi kesedihan yang sedang ia rasakan. Walau tampak murung, Ino tidak mungkin berlama-lama melakukannya jika ia bersama orang lain. Karakter mandiri Ino tak memperbolehkannya menyusahkan orang lain hanya karena ia resah. Kepercayaan diri Ino yang tinggi pun akan meyakinkan dirinya supaya menyelesaikan masalah sendirian saja, tanpa bantuan.

Tetapi sebagai teman yang bertahun-tahun berada di samping Ino, Chouji tahu sang gadis tetap membutuhkan seseorang buat berbagi kisah. Bukan hanya Ino, malah—melainkan setiap orang. Entah nanti hanya selesai sampai pengungkapan isi hati atau disertai usaha penyelesaian masalah bersama, itu kembali lagi pada tipe orangnya.

Yang jelas semua orang tetap membutuhkan orang lain.

Pada kasus ini, Chouji tahu Ino sedang membutuhkannya.

(...Shikamaru lagi sibuk, sih.)

.

.

Jam istirahat dari misi khusus "membangun kembali Konoha yang indah dan hijau" akhirnya tiba. Chouji lekas beranjak dari tempatnya menggotong potongan-potongan kayu, menghampiri Shikamaru yang memberikannya air mineral. Pemuda jenius ini tak berkeringat banyak, mengingat dia hanya bertugas mengomandoi dan memastikan masing-masing personel bekerja dengan baik. Semacam mandor.

"Semuanya lancar?" Chouji membuka percakapan selagi menenggak air dari wadah. Lehernya dilongokkan pada berlembar kertas rancangan pembangunan desa yang dipegang Shikamaru. Banyak coretan yang tidak dimengerti Chouji di sana, jadi ia memilih kembali minum.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu malas. "Yah, begitulah..."

Jawaban tipikal yang telah diperkirakan barusan membuahkan tawa Chouji. "Setelah perang besar kupikir kau akan jadi lebih bersemangat, Shikamaru." Si pemuda Nara terlihat mendengus mendengar ini, sehingga Chouji tertawa lagi. "Kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk, kita bertiga harus makan di Yakiniku Q."

"Hah?"

Tepukan di bahu Chouji berikan. "Ino sedang muram."

.

.

"Halo, Chou." Ino memberi kode untuk duduk. Ketika sang sahabat sudah menempatkan diri di sebelah, gadis tersebut langsung bersandar pada pundaknya. Empuk. Ino selalu senang bersandar ke Chouji. Ia merasa terlindungi. "Capek?"

"Sebentar, Ino." Pemuda Akimichi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks. "Nah, silakan bersandar lagi." Usai Ino menumpukan sebagian berat tubuh, Chouji berucap, "Apa tadi pertanyaanmu? Ah, capek, ya? Tidak juga, kok. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

Ditanyakan begitu, Ino mendesah. Ia tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa jika Chouji yang bertanya seperti ini, kesannya jadi benar-benar tulus. Pertanyaan Chouji kerap kali polos, namun bermakna poli. Misalnya interogatif yang tadi. Chouji memang cuma bertanya balik pada Ino sebagaimana ia menanyakan Chouji tentang keadaan fisiknya. Tapi Ino merasa di balik pertanyaan itu terdapat informasi lain yang ingin sahabatnya ketahui. Bukan hanya soal Ino lelah setelah bekerja atau tidak, melainkan bagaimana keadaannya secara keseluruhan.

"Kalau aku bilang aku baik, kamu pasti tidak percaya," kata Ino sembari tersenyum lemah. "Hmm, sejujurnya ... akhir-akhir ini aku teringat ayah terus." Kemudian helaan napas tercipta. Pandangan Ino menerawang jauh hingga ke ujung penglihatan. "Bukannya aku menganggap hal ini mengganggu—durhaka sekali aku kalau mikir gitu—hanya saja, gimana ya ... aku tidak ingin terus-terusan teringat. Sesekali sih, tak masalah."

"Kamu takut konsentrasimu terganggu dengan ingatan itu?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ya, benar. Semacam itu lah. Soalnya saat ingat ayah, aku bisa bengong berjam-jam. Memikirkan semua yang sudah aku jalani bersamanya dan semua yang belum sempat aku lakukan untuknya. Aku ... akan ingat memori-memori manis, tapi aku juga akan ingat saat ayah menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya—lalu lebih banyak rasa sesak yang muncul sampai aku jadi ingin menangis." Kalimat sarat curahan hati menguntai deras dari bibir Ino seiring kekosongan yang turut menghujam.

Chouji terdiam. Membiarkan angin sepoi yang kering membelai kulit mereka, menerbangkan helai poni Ino yang panjang. "Aku rasa yang kamu alami sangat wajar, Ino." Ketika akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, satu tangan Chouji bergerak mengusap kepala Ino. "Kamu tidak punya kesempatan untuk sekadar menangis keras-keras waktu itu karena perang tetap harus dilanjutkan. Jadi menurutku, kamu perlu memberi waktu bersedih untuk dirimu."

Pemuda tambun tersebut mengulas senyum. Hangat, laksana matahari pagi. "Aku dan Shikamaru akan memberimu ruang agar bisa melakukannya. Kami tidak akan mengusik hingga kamu siap menjalani aktivitas seperti sedia kala."

"Tapi—"

"Ino, bersedih bukanlah suatu kesalahan."

Figur Yamanaka di sana menghentikan bantahan apa pun yang ingin ia katakan. Sepasang mata biru cerahnya kini sedikit buram akibat air mata. Hati Ino terasa mulai terisi penuh. Ia memeluk Chouji, menyembunyikan isak di baliknya. Ino tahu Chouji adalah kawan yang saaangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Ino tahu pula bahwa Chouji akan selalu siap sedia apabila ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar (bukan cuma secara harafiah). Ia bersyukur memiliki Chouji, ninja yang kuat namun berhati lembut seperti pantat bayi.

Mana ada teman Ino yang bisa bicara menghangatkan hati begini selain Chouji?

Tidak ada.

" _Arigatou_ , Chou."

* * *

 **終わり**

* * *

 **Notes:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf atas kesampahan fanfic ini. /dilempar batu/ Jika ada yang ingin bertanya atau mencaci maki, sila tinggalkan ripyunya ya, ehe. Salam kece syelalu!

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Sosok lelaki bermodel rambut (kata orang-orang) ala nanas menghampiri Chouji dan Ino yang sibuk mengharu-biru ala telenovela dalam langkah terburu. "Hei," ujarnya menyapa, sebelum kemudian duduk di sisi kanan Ino.

"Ah, Shikamaru!"

"Hai, Shika."

Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Dia menyodorkan kresek bening pada Ino sonder kata.

"Apaan, nih?"

"Puding. Kata Chouji, kau sedang muram. Tapi aku rasa sekarang kau sudah baikan."

Ino melirik Chouji yang tersenyum tiada dosa. Gadis itu menerima pemberian Shikamaru dengan senang. "Yap, Chouji sudah membuatku baikan. Memangnya kamu?"

" _Mend_ _ _ō_ ku_—"

"Bercanda. _Arigatou_ , Shika." Pelukan singkat dilakukan Ino, memotong keluhan rutin yang baru mau dilontarkan Shikamaru. Ulasan senyum cerah muncul di wajah si gadis tanpa bisa ia tahan sama sekali. "Duh, aku terharu punya sahabat kayak kalian. Kamu mau pudingnya juga, Chou? Kalau kamu, Shika?"


End file.
